mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Verlorenes Land (Super Mario Odyssey)
Das Verlorene Land ist ein Land aus Super Mario Odyssey, wo Mario mit seiner Odyssee abgestürzt ist, nach dem Bosskampf mit Bowser im Wolkenland. Broschüren Details Verlorenes Land Entfernte Inselkette in den Tropen Eiland Toxico Paradies inmitten eines tödlichen Meeres * Dichte: k.A. * Topografie: Begrenzt * Einheimische: k.A. * Währung: Blattförmig * Industrie: k.A. * Temperatur: Durchschnittl. 33°C Splendid Flora haucht diesem Ort Leben ein. Ein dichter Urwald Wenige besuchen diese abgelegenen Inseln, die von Gift umgeben sind, aber sie sind dicht mit Pflanzen, die einem einzigartigen Entwicklungsweg gefolgt sind. Es gibt eine merkwürdige Einheit zwischen den farbenprächtigen Pflanzen, den seltsamen Tieren und dem Giftmeer, das sie umgibt. Einige lokale Arten sind ziemlich bunt. Die Ampeln der Natur Die hier gefundenen Tropischen Wigglers sind nicht aggressiv und meist freundliche und angenehme Kreaturen. Sie sollten jedoch aus Sicherheitsgründen vermeiden, sie zu berühren. Sie strecken und ziehen ihre Körper ständig zusammen und haben die Angewohnheit, sich über große Pfade zu erstrecken, so dass Sie möglicherweise auf den richtigen Moment warten müssen. Dieses Verhalten hat ihnen den Spitznamen "Ampeln der Insel" gegeben. Achten Sie darauf, in beide Richtungen vor Ihrem Kreuz zu schauen. Es sieht sogar böse aus. Dieb der Himmel Der unbestrittene Herrscher des Himmels ist hier der Klepto. Dieser große Vogel hat ein scharfes Augenlicht, das es ermöglicht, Beute von weit oben zu sehen, bevor er nach unten fliegt, um ihn sofort zu schnappen. Einmal in seinen scharfen Klauen gefangen, ist die Flucht ziemlich schwierig, und viele kleinere Besucher wurden auf diese Weise fortgetragen. Der genaue Mechanismus ist noch nicht verstanden. Ruinen, die im Mysterium steckten Der Zweck der unverwechselbaren Ruinen, die auf der Insel verstreut sind, bleibt unklar. Das Sternmuster, das auf ihnen erscheint, weist auf eine Stelle hin, die einer großen Wirkung standhalten kann. Die Bauarbeiter beherrschten eindeutig das Mauerwerk, da diese Strukturen noch Jahrhunderte nach dem Verschwinden ihrer Schöpfer funktionieren und sich bewegen. Die sogenannten "Wächter der Ruinen". Sieh dir diese Hände an Der Trapeetle ist eine lokale Gefahr. Seine großen Hände fangen Beutetiere, die festgehalten werden, während die Kreatur in einer tragischen Darstellung explodiert, die nirgendwo sonst in der Natur zu sehen ist. Am besten zu vermeiden. Ein Symbol aus alten Zeiten Dieses Starburst-Symbol, das heute auf der ganzen Welt zu sehen ist, soll auf diesen Inseln entstanden sein. Aber was kommuniziert es? Das Geheimnis wird vielleicht nie gelöst werden. Drei Schlüssel zum Königreich # Genießen Sie die atemberaubende Landschaft, aber hüten Sie sich vor dem giftigen Gift. # Beobachten Sie, wie der Tropical Wiggler wächst und schrumpft - er ist einfach faszinierend. # Puzzle über die seltsamen Mechanismen dieser seltsamen Ruinen. Monde Mond 01 Auf einer Propellersäule Capert auf der Hochebene im Norden der Inselgruppe eine der bunten Raupen (sie nennen sich Tropen-Wiggler). Sie können ihren Körper verlängern, wenn ihr den Y-Knopf haltet und anschließend die Richtung ihrer Verlängerung per Analogstick bestimmt. Überbrückt auf diese Weise die Lücken und arbeitet euch über den ersten rotierenden Propeller zum Propeller im Westen. Dort wartet ein sichtbarer Mond und will nur noch aufgelesen werden. Mond 02 Unter dem Klippenrand Versetzt euch zum Schnellreisepunkt „Sumpfhügel“ auf der Hochebene und geht an den östlichen Rand der Insel. Etwas tiefer auf einem Vorsprung wartet ein Mond. Mond 03 Im Steinkäfig Geht auf die mittlere Eben des nördlichen Teils der Insel und lasst euch dort auf eine der umkehrbaren Treppen fallen. Stampft ihr die obere Plattform nach unten, so wird darunter der Weg in eine kleine Höhle frei. Schnappt euch dort den Power-Mond. Mond 04 Auf einem Baum im Sumpf ''' Reist zum Schnellreisepunkt Sumpfhügel und schlüpft in eine der Wiggler-Raupen. Nun haltet euch nördlich und umkreist auf dem schmalen Pfad den giftigen Sumpf, bis ihr an eine Sackgasse gelangt. Links von eich ist eine dieser umkehrbaren Treppen, Streckt den Wiggler und versetzt euch auf diese Treppe. Nun verlasst kurzzeitig die Raupe, stellt euch auf das mittlere Stück der Treppe und dreht die Richtung der Treppe mit einer Stampfattacke um, sodass die äußeren beiden Plattformen oben sind. Nun schnell zurück in die Gestalt der Raupe, bevor sie verschwindet und stellt euch auf die südlichere der Plattformen, wenn ihr nun den Körper der Raupe ausfahrt, könnt ihr den Baum vor euch umkreisen und den Mond auf der anderen Seite einsacken. '''Mond 05 Über die Fuzzys, über den Sumpf Bewegt euch um die westliche der Inseln herum zum Schnellreisepunkt „Bergplateau“. Nutzt die beiden Plattformen um, zu einem Mond zu kommen und vermeidet dabei eine Berührung mit den schwarzen, stacheligen Fuzzys. Mond 06 Achtung, Fuzzys in der Wand. Ebenfalls am Schnellreisepunkt Bergplateau: Direkt daneben ist eine Tür, die zu einer pixeligen Röhre führt. Betretet ihr die Röhre, so startet eine 2D-Passage, in der ihr einen Mond abstauben könnt. Achtet nur auf die schwarzen Fuzzys, die sich vor der Wand hin und her bewegen. Berühren sie die Wand, werden sie ebenfalls zu Pixelfiguren. Mond 07 In der aufragenden Steinsäule Ganz im Norden, nahe des Schnellreisepunkts „Sumpfhügel“, aber in der Ebene darunter, ist ein Gebilde, das den umkehrbaren Treppen sehr ähnlich sieht, aber aus vier Plattformen ohne kleine Stufen besteht. Dreht dieses Gebilde per Stampfattacke auf die hohe Plattform um, sodass die westlichste der Plattformen die höchste ist. Nun geht an den nördlichen Rand der Insel und dreht euch um. Ihr seht, dass in der nun hoch ragenden Säule ein Mond versteckt wurde. Mond 08 Aussicht auf dem Eiland Toxico Versetzt euch zum Schnellreisepunkt „Felsberghöhen“, beziehungsweise arbeitet euch dahin vor, falls ihr noch nicht da wart. In dem Fall hier eine einfach Wegbeschreibung: Geht auf die Hochebene, und arbeitet euch über den Propeller nach Süden. Dort seht ihr eine Steinblockade und einen Käfer. Werft die Kappe auf den Käfer - er wird sie mit Mords Karacho auf Mario zurückschleudern. Lasst euch nicht treffen, sondern weicht aus, sodass eure Kappe die Steine der Blockade vernichtet. Dasselbe macht ihr noch einmal bei der nächsten Blockade um die Ecke – Über den Blöcken ist ein kleiner Spalt, an dem Mario sich festhalten kann. So entgeht ihr der Hutattacke. Dahinter nutzt ihr den Wandsprung auf die nächsthöhere Ebene und aktiviert einen roten Schalter, der einen breiten Spalt im Berg verengt. Hier könnt ihr mit dem Wandsprung auf den Gipfel des Berges, wo ein Shop und der besagte Schnellreisepunkt ist. Neben dem Shop ragt eine Palme in den Himmel. Klettert hinauf und macht einen Handstand. Nun springt ab,um den Mond aufzulesen. Nebenbei: Schöne Aussicht hier, nicht wahr? Mond 09 Auf dem Weg zum Gipfel Bei Mond 08 haben wir beschrieben, wie ihr den Gipfel des Berges auf der westlichen Insel erreicht. Noch vor der Passage mit dem Wandsprung funkelt der Boden verdächtig. Nutzt hier die Stampfattacke, um einen Mond aus dem Boden zu holen. Mond 10 Das Geheimnis der Propellersäule Auf dem drehenden Propeller recht mittig auf der Karte flattern kleine Schmetterlinge und euer Controller vibriert verdächtig, wenn ihr an der Stelle in der Mitte des Propellers Stehenbleibt. Eine Stampfattacke offenbart das Versteck eines Mondes. Mond 11 Ein Block in Trümmern Versetzt euch zum Schnellreisepunkt „Sumpfhügel“. Im westlichen Teil des Inselstücks liegen vier Steine beieinander und einer funkelt verdächtig. Um den Stein zu knacken, benötigt ihr die Hilfe eines Käfers. Werft ihm eure Kappe zu und lasst sie in Richtung des Steins zurückschleudern. Die Wucht, mit der der Käfer die Kappe wirft, bricht den Stein und offenbart einen Mond. Mond 12 Eines Schmetterlings Schatz Reist auf den Gipfel des Berges und stellt euch gen westlicher Richtung neben den Shop. Lasst euch an der Klippe zu dem Toad unter euch herunterfallen. Direkt daneben ist ein sehr schmaler Steg, an dessen Ende ein Schmetterling sitzt. Stürmt ihr zu ihm, wird er davonflattern, Nähert euch also gerade so weit an, dass eure Kappe ihn erwischt und werft die Kappe, um einen aus dem Schmetterling einen Mond herauszuholen. Mond 13 Hoppeldihopp im Dschungel Auf dem Propeller mittig der Inselgruppe hopst ein Kaninchen umher. Es ist schwer zu fangen, wenn ihr hier mit Mario herumhüpft. Die Gefahr herunterzufallen ist viel zu groß. Behelft euch lieber mit einer Wiggler-Raupe, denn ihr gestreckter Körper kann sich schnell bewegen und bleibt dabei stabil auf sicherem Grund. Mond 14 Höhlenflora Erinnert ihr euch an den Schmetterling von Mond 12? Wenn ihr von demselben Steg aus ein Stück nach Osten um den Berg herum geht, entdeckt ihr eine Höhle im Berg, die voller kleiner Pflanzenstecklinge ist. Bringt sie alle mit eurer Kappe gleichzeitig zum Blühen (hier hilft ein Drehwurf durch Schwingen des Controllers). Mond 15 Mondstücke im Sumpf Im Nordwesten der Karte ist eine Gruppe winzig kleiner Inseln. Hier könnt ihr euch mithilfe eines Tropen-Wigglers von Ort zu Ort bewegen, indem ihr seinen Körper ausfahrt (Y-Knopf halten und die Richtung mit dem Analogstick bestimmen). Ihr könnt überall auf sicheren Grund gelangen, wo sein Kopf stehen kann, denn wenn ihr den Y-Knopf loslasst, schrumpft er wieder zusammen. Holt euch die Mondstücke, die hier überall verteilt sind. Zwei sind schlecht zu sehen. Einer ist zum Beispiel in einem tiefen Loch versteckt, das ihr von der östlichsten der kleinen Insel erreicht. Ein anderes Mondstück befindet sich auf der kreuzförmigen Insel ganz im Nordwesten. Mond 16 Unter der Brücke hervorgelinst Unterhalb des Brückenstücks, das Norden und Süden der Hauptinsel verbindet, ist ein Mond, den ihr mithilfe einer Wiggler-Raupe erreicht. Ihr müsst euch nur an den unteren Mini-Inseln von Vorsprung zu Vorsprung arbeiten und dann den Körper des Wigglers strecken. Mond 17 Schatz – Drehe und wende dich In der Nähe des Landeplatzes des Odyssey-Luftschiffs ist eine tief gelegene Insel mit einer Schloss-Markierung. Schnappt euch eine Wiggler-Raupe und bringt sie dorthin. Mit der gestreckten Raupe kommt ihr von der Insel aus in eine kleine Höhle unterhalb des Festland, in der ein Schlüssel steckt. Der Schlüssel bringt euch einen Mond auf der Schloss-Markierung. Mond 18 Segelflug über Eiland Toxico Die südlichste aller kleinen Inseln auf der Landkarte erreicht ihr nur durch einen Segelflug mit dem Segelmander, den ihr auf der Bergspitze findet. Also versetzt euch zum Schnellreisepunkt „Felsberghöhen“, schnappt euch die Flugechse und segelt nach Süden hinunter auf die Insel. Habt ihr den Mond dort aufgelesen, dann benutzt die blaue Zwille daneben, die euch wieder auf eine der Hauptinseln schleudert. Mond 19 Der eingesperrte Schatz Etwa in der Mitte der Karte ist ein offen sichtbarer Mond in einem Käfig gefangen. Den könnt ihr mithilfe eines Käfers befreien. Versetzt euch zum Schnellreisepunkt „Sumpfhügel“ und geht auf die Ebene darunter. Stellt euch an den südlichen Rand der Ebene und wartet auf einen der Käfer, dem ihr euren Hut zuwerft. Noch bevor er ihn auf Mario wirft, solltet ihr von der Klippe springen, und zwar genau in die Richtung des Käfigs. Der Käfer kann nur waagerecht werfen und findet nun kein Ziel mehr. Darum fliegt eure Kappe bis zum Käfig und bricht ihn. Mond 20 Ruh dich aus, Kapitän Toad Dort, wo ihr die Mondstücke für Mond Nr. 15 auf winzigen Inselstümpfen aufgelesen habt, könnt ihr mit einer Wiggler-Raupe um die Ecke der nördlichen Inselwand schauen und erreicht eine Höhle, in der Kapitän Toad sein Lager aufgeschlagen hat. Sprecht ihn an, um einen Mond abzuholen. Mond 21 Shopping auf Eiland Toxico Wie üblich könnt ihr einen Mond im gelben Bereich des Shops eines Landes käuflich erwerben. Und wie immer kostet er 100 Goldstücke. Den Shop findet ihr auf dem Gipfel des Berges der westlichen großen Insel. Wie ihr da hochkommt, wenn ihr den Schnellreisepunkt noch nicht aktiviert habt, erklären wir bei Mond Nr. 8 Mond 22 Taxiflug über Eiland Toxico Diesen Mond könnt ihr erst dann bekommen,wenn ihr Peach gerettet und den Abspann gesehen habt. Direkt neben eurem Luftschiff ist ein grünes Teleskop. Benutzt es und sucht den östlichen Himmel nach einem fliegenden Taxi ab, das an einem Ballonsegel hängt. Betrachtet es einige Sekunden mit nahem Zoom, damit ein Mond vom Himmel geflogen kommt, der über einer Palme landet. Mond 23 Tropen-Wiggler getroffen Sofern ihr Peach gerettet habt, kommen Touristen auf die Insel, einer davon hält sich im Nordosten auf und würde gerne einen Tropen-Wiggler aus der Nähe sehen. Also capert eine der Raupen und zeigt sie ihm. Um den Hutgeist zu erreichen, der auf einem Felsvorsprung steht, müsst ihr aber die umkehrbare Säule so bearbeiten, dass der Wiggler erst auf einer Seite aufsetzen, dann hinüber wandern und zuletzt oben auf dem Vorsprung entlangwandern kann. Also schön hin und her mit der Säulen-Höhe. Mond 24 Verlorenes Land: Standardrennen Wieder einmal sucht ein Koopa Troopa Teilnehmer für ein Wettrennen. Ihr findet ihn nahe des Luftschiff-Landeplatzes. Das Ziel ist der Gipfel der westlichen Insel, und ihr müsst wirklich alle Sprungtricks aus dem Handgelenk schütteln, um eure Gegner zu besiegen, obwohl es nur um das Standardrennen geht. Tipp: Rollt euch am Start vorwärts, um ein paar Meter Vorsprung zu gewinnen. Mond 25 Peach im Verlorenen Land Sofern ihr Peach gerettet und den Abspann gesehen habt, wird die Prinzessin als Touristin durch die Lande reisen. Trefft sie auf dem Gipfel des Berges im Westen, direkt neben dem Shop, und holt euch einen Mond. Feinde Lila Münzen en:Lost Kingdom Kategorie:Land aus Super Mario Odyssey Kategorie:Ort aus Super Mario Odyssey Kategorie:Welt Kategorie:Land